The Return
by drown in the eternal sorrows
Summary: Usagi returns home one day in a mood greater than ever before, only to be attacked and kidnapped by the Black Moon, who has recently returned to life. Will the Sailor Senshi and Endymion ever find her? Why was Usagi so happy in the first place?
1. Revived

A cheerful Usagi skipped down the sidewalk on her way home. Anyone who knew Usagi would know right away that she was almost always cheerful as long as the words "Dentist", "Homework", "School" and anything along those lines wasn't mentioned. However, today she was exceptionally joyous, and as people walking along the street stared puzzled at the strange girl, they simply had to sigh, shake their heads and continue walking on their way.

After about a ten minute skip (of what normally would be a twenty minute walk), Usagi came to her house, opened the door and announced her presence.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She announced while taking off her shoes. Receiving no answer, she assumed the rest of her family had gone grocery shopping or something.

'O well, since they're not home, I guess I'll have a nice little _chat_ with the refrigerator' she thought as she walked into the kitchen. She managed to get to the doorway before a scream ripped itself out of her throat at an ear-shattering pitch and volume, for against the wall, held up by some sort of invisible barrier, were her parents and her younger brother. Her father was holding his left arm which looked limp and pale with blood running down the side. Her mother had several cuts along her face, arms, and her apron that she normally wore since she was a housewife was ripped and torn in random places. Her brother looked the best of the three with only a cut along his right cheek and a bit of bruising along his neck. And sitting in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the table looking completely relaxed and somewhat bored and amused at the same time, was none other than Prince Diamond himself.

"Hello Serenity. Its such a pleasure to see you again." Prince Diamond said, amusement written all over his voice. Usagi, who was deathly pale and had eyes the size of saucers, could only squeak in response.

Diamond, looking satisfied that his bit of intimidation had worked, continued on. "Why don't you have a seat so that we can have a nice little chat, eh Serenity?" Diamond said, smirking while making a hand motion. Usagi was grabbed from behind and she screamed and began kicking and making failed attempts at punching her 'attacker' which, when she caught sight, turned out to be Sapphire.

Sapphire place her in the seat directly across from Diamond, and what seemed like vines came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Usagi's ankles, legs, wrists, arms, and abdomen, thus pinning her to the chair and leaving no room for struggle or to even move. Nevertheless, Usagi struggled against her bindings only to feel the vines cut into the skin they touched and causing her to bleed, making Usagi cease her struggles and start to cry slightly, even though she was trying her best not to show. Diamond, noticing this, snapped at Sapphire to loosen her binds and he did as he was told.

Usagi, still bound to the chair but having recovered slightly from the pain, glared at Diamond across the table. Diamond, now sitting fully in the chair with his arms resting on the table and looking directly at Usagi, only looked back.

"Well, Serenity, I believe that we have a great deal to be catching up on, after all, it has been two years and now you're sixteen years old I understand?" Diamond said, finally breaking the silence and the thick tension that had begun to build up between the two.

"There is nothing to speak about, Diamond, now let me and my family go right now!" Usagi all but yelled at him.

"Now Serenity, although we are both royals, you still should show respect. After all, don't you remember the last time we saw each other? I saved your life by sacrificing my own."

"And Endymion has done the same, although the difference is that Endymion has never come in here and harmed me or my family before! And, Endymion never took me away from my friends and tried to force me to marry him!" At hearing this, Usagi's father's face turned redder than a radish, and if it weren't for the current situation, looked as if he would have torn off Diamonds head, along with a few other precious body parts that no male wishes to lose. Diamond, however, had the same reaction whenever anyone mentions Endymion in his presence. He got angry.

"SERENITY DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PRINCE'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, looking extremely menacing as he towered over Usagi, the chair he had previously been occupying now knocked over on the ground.

"Endymion, Endymion, Prince Endymion, Endymion, Endymion, Endym…" Usagi's repetition of the earth prince's name was cut short as Diamonds fist came in contact with her left cheek, making her stop mid-name, and causing her head to snap to the side. Diamond then grabbed her chin and made her face him. Glaring in her eyes, he saw pain and fear, masked with defiance.

"Don't you ever, EVER say that name again." Diamond whispered dangerously, Usagi just looked at him and opened her mouth one more time.

"Endymion." She whispered. Diamond, now infuriated, punched her again hard against her left cheek, making her head snap to the side once again, however this time, she was rendered unconscious. As her head slumped forward, her binds slipped away. Diamond, after hesitating momentarily, picked her up, and vanished from sight. Usagi's parents and brother fell to the ground, the barrier now having been removed. Standing up on shaky feet, they noted that they were once again alone in their kitchen, and that their daughter along with the strangers was gone. Ikuko started crying, Kenji tried to comfort his wife, and Sammy ran to the phone and began dialing, thinking the best people to call in this situation would be Usagi's friends, Ami, Raye, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru.


	2. Apologies

Dear Beloved Readers,

I am terribly sorry for not updating "The Return" in such a long time. I had forgotten my password to both my fanfiction account and my e-mail account that my account was linked to FF. However, I have recently recovered the passwords and will begin updating immediately. Once again, I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused and I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story!!!

Monica


	3. Secrets Revealed

Usagi awoke to a pounding headache. Everything was pure black, and as she tried to move her arms to her head she found they were bound together above her head. She then tried to move her feet, and found that they were also bound together and tied to something. As she started to move, she heard the chains rattling and realized she was lying down on something soft. Her mind started racing as her heart started pounding and she began to panic.

'What do I do? Where am I? What's happening?' Usagi thought, becoming more and more panicked by the second. She immediately started struggling wildly, twisting and turning against her restraints.

"I see you're finally awake. Are you frightened my little moon minx?" Usagi immediately froze as she heard the deep male voice. She listened as hard as she could, but heard no further sound.

"H-hello?" Usagi said loudly, but received no answer.

"Is anyone there?" Usagi practically choked out, still receiving no answer. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of breathe on her neck, and that's when she lost it.

"LET ME GO!!! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT? LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!" Usagi said, while struggling madly as she felt lips touching the bare part of her neck. Panicking, Usagi turned her head in the direction that the lips were, opened her mouth, and bit down as hard as she could. A loud scream could be heard as her teeth came in contact with flesh, and her capturer jumped back. Usagi could taste blood on her lips, and she knew that she got whoever it was good.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" The man yelled, and her blindfold was torn off, and her eyes flooded with light. Before her eyes could focus on anything, she was hit hard across the face, causing her head to snap to the left. With her right cheek still stinging, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the surrounding light. After a minute or two her vision cleared and she turned her head to see who it was she bit.

"You." She whispered fearfully, knowing that she was in deep trouble now.

* * *

"We have to find her! We can't just let them take her like this!" Yelled an angry Mamoru. The entire senshi, both from the inner and outer regions of the galaxy, along with Prince Endymion, were all sitting in the Tsukino's living room.

"Mamoru, think rational!! We've been searching for the Black Moon's hideaway for hours and we haven't found a single trace of it yet! We don't even know how they were revived!" Ami replied, doing her best to keep the situation under control, as it spiraled towards insanity.

"SO WAT?!?! He's right Ami, we should just get out there and start searching instead of sitting here doing nothing while waiting for Usagi's family to absorb the news of who Usagi really is!!" A red-faced, angry Haruka yelled.

"Ami is right. If we go into battle without knowing what we're up against, we could all end up dead. And then what use would we be to the princess?" Setsuna said calmly.

"I know exactly what we're dealing with!! A bunch of idiots who are waiting to get their asses beat!" Haruka all but yelled.

"Haruka, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to knock you out." Michiru said, looking sternly at her lover.

"Why the hell should I calm down?? Our little Koneko-chan is out there and we're doing nothing! Well, I'm not going to sit around like the rest of you, I'm going out to find the prince---" Everyone looked fearfully at Michiru, who had just slammed her fist into Haruka's head, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"Uhhhh, Michiru? Are you feeling alright?" Minako asked nervously while inching towards the corner of the room.

"I'm fine." Michiru replied. The room fell silent for a while as everyone watched Michiru, when all of a sudden the room turned black with little pinpricks of pure white and a large white orb appeared in the center of the room.

"What's happening?" Raye asked.

"Hotaru is having another one of her visions. It may help us find the princess." Setsuna replied.

The white orb, now recognized as the moon, shone brightly in the center of the room. The planets Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and the Earth all aligned, each glowing their planetary color. As the girls watched, a tenth, smaller planet flickered behind the moon. Dark energy started swirling around it, spreading further outwards with each growing second. The moon shone brightly, as if it were fighting the evil energy threatening to consume it. Then, the image of the planets, moon, earth and stars faded into darkness and a new image, one of Usagi lying in a bed, appeared. However, this is what caught the girls' eyes the most, especially Mamoru's. It was definitely Usagi, that much they knew. Although, she was crying. Her stomach was swelled, and her arms were tied above her with her legs tied below her spread eagle on the bed. Sapphire faded into view at the end of the bed with his hands beneath Usagi's dress. After a few moments and moving his hands around, he removed his hands holding something. As the image floated nearer to the thing in his arms, the image became clearer. Everyone in the room gasped, while Mamoru fainted. It finally settled in the minds of those awake, that in Sapphire's arms, was a newborn. A newborn looking exactly like Mamoru.


End file.
